T-E-A-M W-O-R-K
by MissPoo
Summary: When sent on a school-camp, Inuyasha was the last person on her mind. How will a hike turned disaster bring these two closer together? AU
1. A Whole Year?

**T-E-A-M W-O-R-K**

When sent on a school-camp, Inuyasha was the last person on her mind. How will a hike turned disaster bring these two closer together? AU

AN: Legit tho, this fanfiction is dedicated to all the IY shitfics I've spent countless time reading, and screaming over. Thank you for your motivation- and you're welcome.

* * *

 **A Whole Year?**

As the abundance of newly blossomed flowers scatter their petals in the refreshing April breeze, the rose-tinted lenses of all cheery-eyed students tune into the start of the school year. For some, these glasses of opportunity still provide a beaming vision- however others have faded into the reality of what the new school term brings. For Higurashi Kagome, a student in her final year of High School, her case ventured into another territory.

"Good morning, Higurashi!"

Yes, another school year. Perhaps the final one- that is if she succeeded in being accepted into a well-rounded university, or whatever other perusals almost-eighteen year old's face at this time in their lives. The point was this was possibly the last year of her _free_ life.

"Higurashi?"

 _Free_ , what a concept. In which way did passing one university entrance exam condemn an individual a life sentence of responsibility? All these year's she had spent living in an aware world, not realising until the last year just how _free_ she was from any such. Instead of learning how to make friends and good manners, maybe the education system should've spent their time warning these becoming-adults that their _free_ lives would soon come to a halt.

"Hello?"

Kagome swung around; having the slightest feeling someone had been trying to reach her while she was in deep thought. An abrupt "—Hi!" accompanied with an awkward smile continued the one sided conversation she had somehow walked into.

"It _is_ Higurashi, right?"

She nodded, unsure why the figure in front of her would be so unsure. This person was Houjou, whom she had been going to the same schools since she could remember. He reminded her of a familiar presence she could never quite put her finger on. She couldn't explain it, but any time Kagome heard about the _Sengoku Jidai_ , he always sprung to mind. Regardless, Houjou was a decent guy.

"Seems like we're destined to be together, huh?" He joshed a playful nudge at her side.

"You think?" Kagome replied, the inner-awkwardness carrying onward. He looked off into the apparent nowhere, a whimsical expression similar to a rosey-eyed junior school-girl in any given shoujou manga.

It came to her, (either Houjou's various ramblings of his recent overseas exchange or by pure memory… memory for sure) Houjou had been away an entire year, and only today had she finally noticed. Looking up to meet with the bright face of her student in company, she couldn't help but feign guilt.

* * *

"And that's why you'd never order for someone like that, ever!" Flailing his arms into the air, Houjou signalled a finish to his year-long spiel. "I would have never thought, especially in a place like that." Kagome replied. Houjou closed his eyes and nodded vicariously, as though to confirm her understanding "It's true, it's true."

"What's true?"

Eyes darted on a pleasant face, "Sango-chan!" Kagome squealed. Her spot next to Houjou vacant with air- not that he would come to notice for some time.

The gentle smile of a well-known friend bore a hug with open arms, embracing this awkward-free atmosphere, Kagome was relieved. They both gave a laugh, and continued their walk to the grounds of their destination.

"Lucky break?" Sango asked, amused by her friend's newly sought freedom.

"Very lucky- _Lady Luck_ herself in fact." She gave a complimentary wink alongside the somewhat flirtatious remark, sparking a giggle from Sango. "It's good to hear you still respect me."

"Respect you?" Kagome exclaimed, almost offensively to their casual banter.

"I am your _senpai_ after all." Sango brought her right hand to her forehead, bracing two fingers in a salute. A poke of her tongue signalled the younger to come chasing after her.

"Senpai my ass! Just because you graduated last year, doesn't mean anything's changed!"

"I've always been your senpai! _Upperclassman Sango~_ " The title sounded even better sung, she thought, dodging incoming waves of middle schoolers and frequent chains of kindergarten-folk in the path.

"When has _anyone_ ever referred to you as ' _Upperclassman Sango_ '?" Kagome screamed, rushing over to block her attempted escape. With Kagome's arms folded and an adorably serious expression painted on her face, Sango couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

She curtsied, stretching an arm out toward Kagome and landing a poke on her forehead. On returning to her sailor-salute, she hummed with a devious look "Why you did, just then Kagome-chan."

With doe-eyes swollen in rage; Kagome stood clenching a fist to prevent an outburst of frustration. Their eyes spoke to each other as if a telepathic connection had been made. Various eyebrow lifts, combined with exaggerated squinting, confirmed and denied possible outcomes for future actions. She noted Sango's ready stance, and grabbed the hair tie from around her wrist- quickly tying her locks in a high ponytail before chasing after her friend's intended escape.

"At least for today, the title is bound!" Sango shouted from ahead, factual evidence inside Kagome's rucksack to back up the remark. Kagome dishevelled a sigh, slowing down her pacing till she reached a comfortable halt. One year ahead of me and she gets gig as a camp counsellor, she thought. Sango followed suit, walking her way back to Kagome.

As if on cue, the spiritual presence of a holy entity came forth to remove conflicting energy between the two. Not quite Buddha's methods, but a grab to Sango's thigh did the trick.

A divine slap beat down upon the most recent in line of ancient monks- Miroku. Although not of divine-status himself, his family's heritage was familiar on his tongue- and hands. "What a pleasant, and not at all planned out, surprise to walk upon yourself and Kagome this April morning, Sango! And on a route I too take during this time… Yes!"

The girls looked at him with similar expressions; Sango's more of anger than a warranted disgust. All with good reason- sexual harassment isn't a confident ploy by any respected individual in this age.

"I suppose you know where we're going, then?" Kagome asked with a cocked brow.


	2. Servant of the Pure-Hearted

**Servant of the Pure-Hearted**

"To be frank, I don't know where you are going Kagome-sama," he paused to focus his gaze solely on the woman beside her, "but I hope I know where you'll be going, Sango dearest." Her name rolled off the end of his sentences with persuasive vigour.

Having been played too many times before by this letch of a monk, this pre-pickup line had already been dealt. The _dearest_ at hand, Sango, looked away from Miroku and gestured for Kagome to keep walking. "Wait, my princess!" He shouted at full lungs capacity intentionally as so the entire park-scape would turn to look at either of the girls walking away from the direction of the exclamation.

Sango gave a glare back toward the man approaching her with arms stretched out affront, however, Kagome's cheeks shot up in red. She quickened, storming off into no apparent direction. Anywhere away from her loud friends would be enough. Sango grabbed a hold of her arm, steering her away from any objects which might inflict pain if rammed into.

These three particular friends had something in common, which would usually prove as a trait of achievement. However, in the scenario where one was trying to avoid the other, it was definitely a hero's flaw. Yes, the gift of speed. Throughout middle school each had, separately and coincidently, spent their ways running. Whether it was track team, hobby, or an unfortunate amount of unfortunate events- all three of them were powerful sprinters.

Of course they had many other things in common, but in this present scenario speed was more or less the key to their escape. "I'll take this as a 'Yes Houshi-sama, I will be joining you for breakfast' then, Sango?" Miroku shouted, giving up chase on the girls ahead of him. Sango immediately turned around at the mock of his calling. " _Houshi-sama_ " she parroted, her hand releasing the grip she held on Kagome's arm and in place grabbing the near hold of her backpack strap.

Unaware of the girl's intentions, Miroku was much too busy in bliss. 'Houshi-sama'- what a title! For a woman of Sango's stature to be referring to him in such a way- it was a reassuring fact that she didn't mind his lecherous nature. Or at least didn't despise him for it.

"Yes, my dearest!" He called out, eyes glued on her figure. On expecting a witty response, however open for something more subservient, Sango instead thrusted forward the entirety of Kagome's luggage with perfect aim.

As the girls made their escape, Miroku lay dormant on the stone tiled pathway, a particularly heavy bag weighted atop his face.

Kagome's eyes brightened and her previous fluster dissipated into her usual rosy cheeks. As if to hold up score cards, she called out "ten!" and "perfect score!" multiple times. Sango chuckled at her friend's energetic praises, her anger impossible to keep up at such a hilarious presentation.

In between fits of laughter, Sango exclaimed "The way your bag locked target right to the centre of his face- now _that_ was perfect." Kagome nodded, although with some reprise. "We'll have to make it up to him". She agreed, "Don't worry. He'll be back on his feet and at our sides sooner than you think."

Kagome was astonished by Sango's certainty, "How can you be so sure?" The curiousness in her tone might be overwhelming to most, but it only caused Sango to laugh harder. "Well it was _your_ backpack."

A silence blew over in a refreshing spring breeze. In the moments it took for Kagome to realise her possessions had been left behind, her face had changed from a delighted to mortified expression.

"My backpack!" She glanced down at the watch on her wrist, then back up to lock eyes with her friend, "the time!" Sango guffawed. Kagome's animated responses were always an entertaining sight to witness.

And again, as if had been rehearsed, Miroku appeared- this time helpful to the situation. "You seem to have dropped this… Sango?" The woman in question grabbed a hold of Kagome's wrists, puppeteering her to pick up the bag instead. Miroku looked to Kagome, gleaming with triumph "Where are we going this morning with such a heavy pack?"

Sango snapped the man from his daze, " _We_ are not going anywhere."

"We?" he responded.

" _We_ " Sango reiterated, pointing a single finger in a triangle motion between the friends.

Miroku too pointed his finger, back and forth from himself and Sango, however with added bedroom eyes and a smirk- " _We."_

Sango's face quickly deadpanned, her index finger changing to the middle. Kagome laughed in surprise, butting between the two before any more provoking broke loose to a beating. "I'm headed to school- for a field trip."

"Oh, a field trip!" Miroku snapped his fingers, forming an index point toward Kagome. On a second thought, and change of initial reaction, the monk looked beside him as if to recall a feign memory. "You… are in high school aren't you?"

"No, she's in junior high." Sango spoke with no emotion, her eyes piercing the promiscuous soul of the man in a judgement of 'are you really asking me this'. Miroku was taken aback, either being dramatic toward the obvious sarcasm, or completely lost in fool's shock. His gaze set itself to browse up and down the height of Kagome's mature form.

Kagome groaned, however ready to inflict some revenge on the monk. "Yep! Mama dropped me off this mornin'" Kagome played along with the junior-high ploy, baby-talking her way into Sango's humour. In jest, Sango threw her arm around Kagome's shoulders, "and when you're a big girl, you'll be able to walk yourself, no problem!"

As the two played along in synchronised sarcasm, Miroku's head spun in confusion.

* * *

AN: I think for every chapter I complete, I'll upload one. That way I should be kind of? prepared? Anyways, it would probably be smart to follow for updates if you like the story! There will be at least 11 chapters,,, haha. So hope for the best!


	3. Metropolis

**Metropolis**

It's the same morning- but a different location. The lives of two very similar people share the timeline of a new day; their distance is spread across by a scape of commercial lots and residential towers. Although they don't acknowledge it, their lives are a contrasting factor and yet correspond with one another. The city provides a complex web of individuals and lifestyles, all contrasting with a number of others. Within, a particular thread is caught between the lives of two- a single thread consisting of two individuals, one on either end.

In the scheme of reality, these people should stay at their ends of the string. Their contrasting lifestyles should keep them pulled apart- separate. This is how the city works, its core purpose toward providing a balance between the contrasts. The city works as a physical harbourer of intricate existences, with other physical manifestations working beside.

Surely this mechanical algorithm could not be persecuted. Without the assistance of some divine entity, this cycle would be an impossible task for any human to achieve. So how is it, individuals with such contrasting lifestyles, are able to correspond? Their opposing ends of thread have become entwined to the extent that they have been tied together- living practically side by side.

By the city's functions- it is an improbable occurrence which serves no mechanical purpose. Contrasts in lifestyles pull away from each other and drive the city forward. If the contrasts correspond, they become pointless. They are now corresponding, and not contrasting at all. They serve no purpose as contrasting individuals.

Somehow, both contrasting and corresponding. It's the same morning, but a different location.

* * *

A suburban crawl of semi-sematic traffic conditions, as well as the chattering of several different social groups, tune into the wavelength of the restless. This hour was made for the youth, although not completely agreeing with their sleeping schedules, their bright faced-blurry eyed appearances hummed along with the wakening dawn of the day. Students, workers, and alike taken to the streets in every logical form of transport imaginable.

The restless, as labelled, were those who lay awake begging for the hours to wind back into the night. Of them arose Inuyasha, a man of senior status- at least in high school terminology. This hum of early morning noise was a frequent to his carefully tuned hearing: delivery trucks, school busses, groups of pre-pubescent teenagers, the occasional wolf-whistle and slam of breaks.

Although not willing to arise from the comfort of his futon, Inuyasha wasn't bothered about the time of day. His mind was focussed solely on recalling recent dreams, an activity he revised often. With vision on the ceiling and his lips slightly parted, Inuyasha would continue to lay there deep in thought.

* * *

As the hired bus pulled in, Kagome gave a smile to Miroku. "I'll be back in two days. If I'm not, the will is on my desk- signed and stamped." She widened the corners of her mouth, adding a devious shadow to her playful goodbye. Miroku had always admired Kagome's sense of humour, although she didn't always share his views, the both respected each other in their own fortes. He heaved a loyal wave and watched as the bus manoeuvred into drive.

"See you soon!" Sango shouted- her hands cupped each side of her mouth. Even if the sound were to reach Kagome, the vehicle's loud mechanics would distort the message completely- but the sentiment remained.

Miroku grinned at her presentation, his confidence boosted by her friendly farewell. "What about a coffee?" he suggested. Sango declined, "I much more of a tea person."

His face soured into a pout; however, he was persistent to hint onward at the hope of a date. "Tea then?" The woman shook her head, as if prepared for his follow-up attempt; she took out a flask from her handbag. Shaking the object gently in Miroku's direction, she gave a laugh.

Although disappointed, the adorable positioning of Sango's face lifted his spirits. "At least let me see you home." Sango peered over her shoulder to the monk behind her, "My car." She bartered. "Is that your final offer?" Miroku sung back playfully, following the woman in her footsteps back through the park.

She nodded, "That's my final offer."

* * *

The walk to Sango's neighbourhood was surprisingly quiet. It had a calming, lulled effect- adding peacefulness to the serenity of the views they passed. Although unexpected, nothing about it was uncomfortable.

The route made its way around an unfamiliar corner for most central city residents. The neighbourhood itself was accessible via main rails and bus stops; however a more enjoyable pedestrian pathway existed- hidden away from urban hustle.

As they drew closer to the destination, Miroku voiced a wandering thought. "What are your clients like today?"

Sango's reply was immediate, as if she'd discussed it multiple times already. "High school third years."

Not giving him much to go off of, Miroku responded with a cocked brow. "Sounds… busy?" He wasn't wrong, but his perception had thrown him far away from the truth. How would a bunch of teenagers benefit by Sango's talents of the supernatural, he thought.

His previous attempts of prying into her social life had proved fruitless; Miroku accepted the vagueness of Sango's answer and refrained from thinking on it any further. When they arrived at her carport, he exchanged a friendly goodbye- wishing her luck with the day's events.

Sango was left anxious, offended at the monks level of seeming disinterest. She quickly hopped into the driver's seat, and started up her car's engine. Without a moment of thought, backing it up onto the road, she soon caught up to Miroku. The passenger's window at ready (rolled down) Sango took her eyes away from the road to meet with Miroku's figure.

He looked dismissive, a miserable expression plastered upon his usually saintly face. It didn't match up. A moment ago, the man was gleaming with a radiant ambience. And now it seemed he was an entirely different person.

Although she had perceived disinterest in his goodbye, she knew at heart his personality could never be that cruel toward her. The Miroku she knew held even a cheerful resting face, many of the countless qualities she admired with affection. Compared to the neutral faces of those who walked past, the monks face held a strong impudence of sadness. Although it flustered her to conject, she couldn't help observe.

She was perplexed and worried- a nurturing instinct to pull over and grab a hold of him, allowing the letting go of pain harboured within. She could feel her chest tighten, a wave of guilt flooding her mind as she accepted the situation. Her responsibility called, and she continued driving forward en route to Kagome's campsite.

* * *

AN: Ayyeee, and as promised another chapter was posted. Which means I must have finished one,,, or slightly kind of finished one? Need to proof read... and add to... Regardless, its a good enough excuse. Anyways, if you read this far congratulations and look forward to more fun. Feel free to spur me on with encouragement by leaving little comments in the reviews. Or write really terrible shit- either way!


	4. En Route

**En Route**

A blanket of sunlight filtered through the nearby shutters, its presence fuelling energy into the bedroom. Inuyasha's mind was a blank canvas, relying on memory to paint itself an informing recollection. Subconsciously, the outside hum had been muted. Letting for a tranquil atmosphere to thrive- bringing forth a precise balance of rise and falling to waver across his being.

A reoccurring motion- just as his mind began to sink into somethinga sense of consciousness would pull him back into reality. As if life itself had a tight, persistent hold onto Inuyasha, it prevented him from experiencing two timelines at once- stubbornly refusing him access. A mental snap came into form, the extraordinary level of concentration broken, as frustration took over.

Inuyasha cursed at his inability to recall anything from the last few hours. Taking a deep inhale, he reassured the situation. "I'll get there eventually."

* * *

A farewell to put anyone in high spirits, Kagome entered the hired bus with a gleaming smile. She took her seat, choosing a comfortable offset between the front and back. As due east was bathed in a pleasant ray of sunshine, she took luxury in positioning herself closest to the window, resting an arm on the sill.

As the coach gradually became heavier, the weight of collective students and their luggage signalled for its departure. Kagome smiled as each classmate passed her seat, in turn they would wave or hum a small greeting before taking their own positions. The bus itself wasn't extraordinarily large- a simple commute vehicle able to transport a small crowd from A to B, and then back to A.

It had been announced in homeroom, before break, that next terms third years would be attending an outing in the mountains. Throughout the twelfth grade structure, individual classes of Social Studies students would take turns on a camp spanning for two days. Due to teacher schedules, some classes took their camps during the holidays.

It was an odd opportunity that was said to exist in the Social Studies curriculum. 'Life experience' as their teacher persuaded it to be- the class not actually earning any credits or points in final examinations. During homeroom, many students had groaned over its significance, why waste the start of their final year with an extended vacation? It had been pressured into them enough that next year could make or break their futures.

Making it less appealing, in Social Studies that day, their class representative explained the overall itinerary in unnecessary detail. Pointing out enjoyable elements then subsiding gained excitement with relevant class work, causing an up haul in student moral. Whatever the argument was, Kagome was just happy to attend the camp.

There was something pleasing about a boundless environment which drew Kagome toward its wild-natured demeanour. Although the closest she had personally come to the _wilderness_ was the forestry surrounding her family's shrine, Kagome felt an immediate connection to a simple time before the modern day.

"Seat taken?" a voice sprang- Kagome's attention quickly focussing to the figure leaning beside her. An equally gleaming Houjou stood slightly bent over, his left hand firmly grasping the seat's back. His knuckles were protruding toward the surface of the layered skin, although he presented a calm aura- as if trying to hide the fact he was holding onto the chair for balance for dear life. Kagome gestured for him to sit, nodding affirmatively in his direction.

As Houjou took a temporary placing, another familiar face popped up from behind the seat- whom Kagome also greeted. On their explosion of conversation topics, friends from the opposite row started up an immediate conversation as well. This continued on until virtually the entire bus had taken turns in talking with Kagome, either individually or through their groups. Houjou watched over with amusement, intently embracing Kagome's interactions with each admirer.

Her friends were not selective at all; admirers took this as an opportunity to make small talk with Kagome whenever possible. For each, she would react with the same amount of interest and input. This was all an automatic response- the association in her talkative nature.

As the silence began to rest, Kagome slowly turned back to the window. She gave a glance at Houjou, who smiled back in return. She propped her elbow onto her carryon luggage, a small bag, which also served as supporting her side against the solid walls of the bus. The grooves in her bag not exactly making for a soft pillow, but still proved as a firm reassurance she could doze off to.

And that she did.

* * *

The murmurs of students heighted and silenced in accordance to their location. As the bus gradually made its commute upward multiple turns and hills, the outside transformed dramatically. Scenes of an urban trawl, flooded with mass population, panned out into a graceful countryside. Concrete buildings becoming scarce and farms vast. As they rode closer to the mountains incline, the road varied between a mixture of dirt and gravel- its quality less pleasant than a smooth tarmac.

The class was now a comfortable distance from city, not yet free of the chains which bound them to life within conformed society, but close. The entire purpose of the camp was to illustrate this through first-hand experience. At the destination, students would be appointed to their camp counsellors. They would spend the time till noon briefed about the dangers, protocols, and finally team structure of the two days at camp.

From there, one student from each team would collect a cell phone from their team's counsellor. This mobile was to be used as main contact if an emergency occurred; it was also equipped with a tracking device for surveillance, in case a group did stray off the tracks. Once briefed, it was up to teamwork and awareness alone for the teams to venture through marked trails down the mountainside forestry- declining pathways meeting up at the camp lodges at the base of the mountain.

Through building and acting upon learnt teamwork skills in a real-life scenario, this camp aimed to provide as an opportunity for the students to act as individuals in a world without the binding laws of conformity. An open world where the responsibilities a conformist world consisted of, didn't exist- the wild. Perhaps an allowance for these almost independent adults to return to the only _free_ life they could still experience first-hand.

 _Free_ , what a concept. Kagome thought, her eyes opening on the bus's motion into park.

* * *

AN: Hope you're enjoying the story thus far! See you next chapter (:


	5. I'm more a tea kind of person

" **I'm more a tea kind of person."**

"Yes, I'm on my way." A rhythm of heels and cell phone chatter sounded toward the service station. "I know," Sango twisted around, pressing her side up against the push/pull door and bumping it open. Immediately the population struck her, this station was completely full of customers. "Can you hang on a second," her statement less a question than a command. Sango raised her arm in the air, holding the phone above the commotion of temperamental customers. This station is oddly populated for such a small business, she thought, squeezing her way toward the front desk.

The eyes of a middle aged woman, garbed in an apron and manager's pin, recognised Sango. She called out, dismissing the queue of customers. "Your usual, Sango!" A cup of to-go coffee was handed into the direction of its owner, Sango met gaze and smiled. She handed the correct change to the woman, and made her leave back through the winding path toward the exit.

"Still there?" Sango spoke into her cell. No answer. The screen flashed a convenient network error.

She let out a frustrated sigh. On making her way back to the register, Sango's face earnt an amused grin from the manager. "Sorry to ask when you're so busy, but do you have a phone I could borrow?" The woman shook her head, but directed Sango into the back of the store. "If you exit through here, there's a public phone just across the road." She heaved the door's lock upward, and pushed it open- gesturing for Sango to go through.

The back of the station was yet to be greeted with the light of day. Its damp exterior sheltered by surrounding buildings, making for a grim alleyway. "Across the road…" she murmured, looking around for an exit. To her right, the road met with a dead end; and to her left, a mesh fence stood bound in chains. "Its 10am already, what slack-ass hasn't come around to unlock this yet?"

Sango hefted another aggravated sigh, taking a quick sip of the coffee before placing it down. She stood tall, preparing a feat with impromptu warm-up exercises. After, Sango squat down- this time removing the lid off the coffee cup and downing the contents entirely. She let out a breath of heat, aiming the empty cup toward a nearby garbage bin. After landing the perfect cup goal, she clasped her hands together in a motion of encouragement.

"Let's get on with this!"

Calling on her running capabilities, she sprung forth to her left. Once close enough, she made a leap toward the fence. Catching the bar with her hands, her body glided across the gate with pendulum force. Impeccable timing enabled a handspring motion to carry the rest of her weight over the obstacle. Landing successfully on the other side, knees bent and arms out, Sango scored nothing short of an elegant touchdown.

"Now, for that phone-call."

* * *

A metro bus pulled up on request, the sound of its arrival no more pleasant than the departure. A single figure stepped off, their vision caught by the admirable garden-work of the house in front. From inside this abode, Inuyasha's nose twitched at the familiar scent.

As the figure moved into direct sunlight, a somewhat holy aura is revealed. Pulling out a key, the figure politely brushed their sandals on the doormat, and once inside, removed their footwear completely. Inuyasha sat up in bed- his first progressive movement of the morning.

The door closing behind, on exiting the house's entrance-way a scrambling of footsteps is heard upstairs. (This commotion continuing as Inuyasha appeared down the stairs in a bound, only half-dressed.)

"Yo." Not a formal greeting, but one expected from Inuyasha. "—Yo" Miroku parroted back, watching as Inuyasha's main focus shifted to dressing his upper half. "Thought you were out till noon?" Miroku gave a glimpse to the floor, sighing with dramatic emphasis, "I told you I would be here." On pulling out a cell phone from his back pocket, Inuyasha left for the kitchen. Passing the landline -its receiver signalling an unread message- Miroku followed his roommates trail.

"I see you aren't ready" The monk stood, staring an unimpressed look at Inuyasha. Casting away the eager temptation to slug him across the head, he picked a spoon from the utensil draw and pulled up a stool. "So?" Inuyasha asked with a mouth full of gruel. Miroku pinched a scoop from the pot on the counter, sampling, then gagging on contact with his tastebuds. "So," he cleared his throat, gaining a sour look from the chef. "—it's time to go."

A snort came from Inuyasha, "I don't remember agreeing to any of this." Miroku leant over the countertop, adjusting his weight onto his forearms. With a grim expression, he snarled on remark. "You aren't required to agree. You're going and that's _it_." Inuyasha leant forward, matching Miroku with a challenge-ready gaze, "You want a fight?" The monk withdrew, "I really don't want to get violent over a situation this trivial."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well if it's trivial why'sit such a big deal if I don't go?" Silence answered his stubborn demeanour. Offended, he turned up his nose and continued to down the breakfast. Empty. Inuyasha jerked his hakama sleeve upward, wiping astray food from his cheeks.

"What's got you all huffy, anyways? Usually you aren't like this till at least midday." Inuyasha commented with a sly laugh, making haste toward the front door. In turn, Miroku sat up and took the cutlery to the sink before following Inuyasha out. "It'll be midday soon if you don't get a move on."

Holding the door open, Inuyasha stood with his roommate's briefcase slung over his shoulder. "I got it, I got it." Rolling his eyes, he gestured for the monk to ' _get a move on'_ \- earning a gentle grin from Miroku.

* * *

AN: Thought it might be time to publish chapter 5... but looking at the word count I feel a little guilty doing so. Still! I'm preoccupied at the moment making a stupid IY comic that has no connection to this story whatsoever. Keeping track of two different projects in varying mediums isn't all that progressive haha.

So please- bare with me till next update!


	6. My son, Inuyasha

**My son, Inuyasha.**

"She said no, again."

A bittersweet smile, Inuyasha glanced down at Miroku, "Go figures." He looked up to his friend, balancing effortlessly six feet in the air. "Go figures indeed. You'd think I would've given up by now?" Inuyasha scoffed, allowing himself to descend onto the footpath. "It wouldn't be like you to actually _give up_ on anything."

Miroku gave a genuine smile, reaching his hand to slap Inuyasha on the back. With clear sarcasm in his tone, Inuyasha turned to face the monk with a resentful expression. "What ever would I do without you to pick on?" Grabbing his briefcase, Miroku shoved Inuyasha into the fence he was once atop of, and then ran off in quick pace- "You don't deserve me, really!"

Inuyasha peeked behind him, a gap in the dam's fence with mere construction taped around it. Clenching his fist tight, he grabbed a hold of the scabbard by his side. "I don't- really!" he exclaimed, voicing the angered shout toward Miroku as he went running after.

* * *

"Higurashi."

An eager arm waved above, signalling to the teacher she acknowledged her name being called. Winding her way through class members, luggage dragging behind, the teacher continued. "Your counsellor is San—" Kagome gleamed with a wide grin, cupping the teacher's hands together and shaking them with her own, before releasing her firm grasp and running off. Dismissing her pupil's overly-energetic approval and resuming with class division, the teacher called forth the next student.

* * *

The front entrance of a high school pans into view, its modern appearance gleaming with victory and satisfaction. Miroku runs toward, steadily chased by Inuyasha- both whom past straight by. "You think this is a joke, Bouzu?" Miroku winced, "You'll never find peace with a vocabulary like that," he returned in playful banter. Inuyasha took no effort in catching up to Miroku, only looking at him with unconcerned eyes. "Right, inner peace, your loss not mine." The monk bit his lip and chuckled, slowing his pace and taking in rewarded oxygen. "Mine indeed."

"Be a good kid today, son." Inuyasha glared at Miroku as he stormed on ahead toward the gates of his high school. Unlike the one across the way, this was an ordinary establishment gleaming with ordinary victory and satisfaction. You didn't have to be the top of anything to get in, or out with passable grades. Miroku grinned, swiftly returning to Inuyasha's side to continue the provoking.

" _Make some friends, son."_

" _Don't get into too much trouble, son."_

" _It's important to focus on your studies, as well as the ladies- or men. Whoever you chose to chase after, just do it in balance with—"_

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's arm and twisted it backward, "Say another word and I'll make you regret having this arm." Miroku let out a nervous laugh, "Ok—," and slipped out of Inuyasha's reach.

"— _Son."_

A guttural roar expelled from within Inuyasha, accompanied with a battle cry, Inuyasha made a lunge with his fists toward Miroku- who countered the attack with his briefcase. On rebuttal, a female voice spoke from the entranceway, "Why do ye still dawdle around, Inuyasha?" Both combatants adjusted their gaze, looking as the senior figure came into view. "Oh, Kaede-sensei?" "Kaede-baba?"

* * *

"Since when do I have a camp today? Our class went during break!" Inuyasha slammed his fists against the door of the staff-office. "Ay, Inuyasha. It is true our class did, however, _you_ did not." Miroku threw his hand toward the collar of Inuyasha's shirt, pulling the material toward his face. "And _why_ wasn't I informed of this _mandatory_ camp, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked away, muttering to himself.

The monk retracted his hands, moving his left toward his own face and rubbing his forehead. Kaede pulled out an itinerary from her desk, facing the paper toward Inuyasha and Miroku. She took out a pen and circled the camp location, as well as other key information. "Be this camp, Inuyasha. Another class left already this morning. Ye needed to board that bus."

"Keh, whatever! No point to this now. Bus already gone, guess it's back home for m—"

"Inuyasha, if ye don't attend this camp it'll leave a score on your attendance record."

The hanyou winced, growling defeat and looking over at Miroku. "Now, now." The monk lulled, bringing the itinerary closer. "By the looks of things, they should have only arrived," he peered over to the wall clock above Kaede's desk. "We'll make it in time before the first activities."

" _We?_ "

* * *

"Who else would be kind enough to escort you themselves?" Inuyasha looked up with a perplexed expression, opening his mouth to answer Miroku's unintended question. On signal, a vehicle pulled up precisely in line with the two. Its driver was revealed as a bound of fur appeared in front of Miroku, bowed down beside the car. "Ah, Hachi, my humble thanks." He nodded, passing Miroku the keys with gleaming eyes.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Why is it that everything you do has to be so goddamn dramatic?"

"It's no drama! Right, Hachi? You're not acting right now, are you?"

Hachiemon looked to Miroku, searching his face for the correct answer. "N… No? No! No, I'm not acting!" He grinned, the monk nodding in approval. "See, Inuyasha? Actors get paid to act, and Hachi isn't being paid at all!" He grinned wider, "Not at all—!" The tanuki sprung toward Miroku in plea, cupping a hand to his master's direction. "There is pay, right Miroku-sama?"

Miroku widened his mouth into a beaming divine smile and pierced a glare to Hachiemon's sight, "Of course not!"

He pulled open his car's door, Inuyasha jumping in immediately. Anything to get away from the ruthless display left before him. The door to the driver's seat opened, and Miroku got in. "Don't you work today?" Inuyasha asked. The monk adjusted his seat accordingly, then the mirrors. Inuyasha slammed the passenger's door, and leant over the glove compartment. "Oi, I'm talking to you."

Miroku glanced with hesitance and laughed. Turning on the car's engine before looking back to the road where his servant lay defeated, he choked up a response- "and I'm driving."

Outside the city, differences in atmosphere were made clear, both physical and metaphysical. Exhaust fumes didn't choke up into your nose, instead mowed grass and animal dung did that. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, it was just nature. Inuyasha had wound down his window a couple of hours back, so Miroku was as well-adjusted to this change as he was.

The both of them admired the agricultural work which went into sustaining living around the country towns and rural farms. Their communities seemed to connect together on their own accord, no threads of intricate delicacy subjecting contrasting individuals and levels of hierarchy against each other. It was peaceful to say the least.

"You must enjoy it out here, Inuyasha." Miroku commented, a wistful expression. Inuyasha hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and continuing to rest on the door. "Have you ever thought of returning?"

No response. The monk accepted his silence, and continued to talk on both their behalves. "I'm the only one left, of my ancestry I mean. My roots stop here, so it's solely up to me to take it from here."

"Not a bad thing entirely, I mean I take this responsibility on with respect—"

Inuyasha snorted, groggily replying "Using your status to mingle with women sounds respectful enough." Miroku smirked, his tone mock-defensive "Hey you'd do it to- well you could do it too. No one's stopping you. In fact I encourage you to use that demon heritage of yours."

"More trouble than its worth."

"Have you ever thought about it? Trying again I mean?" Miroku persisted, the conversation moving toward seriousness. Inuyasha used silence to his advantage whenever possible. This unwillingness he presented certainly contrasted his bouffant personality, of which in any other area giving up wasn't ever an answer. So, why is it one woman from the past could have such a hold of Inuyasha's heart- even to this day? Miroku thought, before opening to speak once more.

"A strong heart isn't afraid to be open; don't you have any interest in _anyone_?"

"Lay off it, would you? I'm comfortable as it is."

* * *

AN: Its interesting to re-read these earlier chapters- even if it has only been a few months since they were written. I could easily feel compelled to re-write but.,, I'll leave it be so you can witness these developing writing skills in _REALTIME._ See you soon! (hopefully)


	7. My son, Inuyasha (Part 2)

**My son, Inuyasha. (Part 2)**

"Inuyasha—"

Miroku slammed the car's breaks, causing Inuyasha to head-butt into the dashboard. Examining the number of digits on his hands, the hanyou took it upon himself to scream appropriate profanities at the monk. "What is your _problem_ , Bouzu?!"

"Sango!"

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded, squinting his eyes and flaring his upper-lip, he rested his hand on the monk's shoulder. "Are you ok? Has your sense of judgement fallen off _**the side of the fucking cliff we almost skid off?**_ "

Miroku bounced out of the car, turning back to Inuyasha with animated hands. "Those womanly curves would never guide me astray, Inuyasha!"

"You've lost more than your mind. I should've put you down when they gave me the chance."

Miroku paused, looking back questionably at Inuyasha. Shaking it off, he brushed off his pants and slicked back his hair. With a snap of his fingers, he strutted his way over to Sango. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back into his head, slamming the door shut he followed leisurely.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but my son missed the bus this morning."

"Oh, that's alright—" Sango turned to face a gleaming Miroku in the violent hold of Inuyasha.

Miroku turned back to an absent audience, cue canned laughter. "Talk about daddy issues."

"I'm not your stupid son, you son of a fuc—" Another counsellor stepped in, granting a disapproving look at Inuyasha, and gesturing for the occupied Sango to re-join the group. She nudged Inuyasha, "You best be joining me, and _Miroku…_ " The monk looked innocent, swinging his arms around both friends before revealing a sly expression. "Inviting Inuyasha along, I'm sure he'd be up for _that_."

Inuyasha wrenched up his sleeves. Before he could act on intentions, however, Sango shoved the monk toward his car. "Get lost, will you?" Her voice stern, demanding action with a _do or die_ consequence. Miroku decided to interject his harmless statement with another question. He raised his index finger and spoke this time in selflessness- casual conversation which should have been discussed firstly.

"Since you're staying up here a couple days," he began, Sango continuing to force the man into his car, "Need anyone to— Hey watch it, would you? This _is_ precious material you're dealing with." He chuckled, but with an elbow to the ribs, Miroku willingly got into the driver's seat. He then looked upward at Sango to finish his broken sentence, "So, need anyone to mind that cat of yours?"

Sango stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her, as did the gathered crowd behind her, staring at the both of them. Miroku's innocent gleam shaped into half a smile, his brows rising in confusion simultaneously with his head tilting to one side. His offer was well-intended, like a true servant of the pure-hearted.

"Get—"

As the living image of a triggered human grenade veered closer toward, Miroku rose his hands up in defence, reclining _far_ back into his seat. Pointing out a finger, the monk gently reached toward the ignition. On engine start, he quickly retracted his hand to the steering wheel. Grabbing the door handle, he slammed it shut- all in one quick motion with his foot on the gas.

"—Lost."

Inuyasha sighed, feeling remotely sympathetic for the guy. You can't go throwing around the word _cat_ after inferring every other word as an innuendo for sex, he thought. "Idiot."

Agreed humming came from beside him. Looking down to his side, he saw an oddly animated woman whose face matched the intensity of Sango's. Perplexity patterned his face, "You would be…?"

Snapping out of a daze, she looked up at the man in question. "Me?" Inuyasha furrowed his brow, overall expression souring. "Who else would I be talking to?" She parroted his expression, her tone imitating his. "Uhh, any other person in this crowd?"

Kagome scanned the strange boy beside her; no shoes, no backpack. And what's with the haori? She thought. Inuyasha glared back at her, "Keep staring and it's gonna cost you."

A soundless scream left her mouth. Biting down on her knuckle, Kagome refrained from 1-upping his insults and regained previous composure. "It's Kagome, and the pleasure's all mine," She threw out a stiff hand paired with an unpleasant expression, " _really._ "

Inuyasha glanced at her gesture, turning up his nose and looking back to her face with his teeth grit in mock-disgust. "I didn't ask for your name- just how you're relevant." Kagome's nose flared.

"Blunt as the stick shoved up your ass." She spat, earning a sarcastic whimper from Inuyasha.

"Ouch."

As the crowd dispersed (on direct command of Sango) she made her way over to the two bickering into their next argument. "Glad to see you're well acquainted, because _wow_ do I have a surprise for you."

Inuyasha and Kagome split their gaze, each resting their own reaction toward Sango. She grabbed her box of counsellor contents, picking out a clip-board with a few sheets of paper loosely attached. "Sango," Kagome started, moving beside her friend in an attempt to peek on the information. Sango jerked the board away, "Haha no— way am I letting that happen- this is _confidential_."

She stifled a laugh, poking her tongue out in refute, "Let me guess, _upperclassmen_ only?"

"You got it, kouhai." If senpai had free hands, she'd give Kagome two thumbs-up- maybe even a gold star if she had any.

"As much as I'd love to stay and watch you two _flirt it out_ , I've got shit to get on with." Inuyasha interrupted.

On reflex, Sango grabbed a hold of his arm. "There's also no—way I'm letting you out of trusted sight." Inuyasha sighed in grievance. Agitated at her persistence, he gave into the thought of constant nagging. "An alternate reality and I'd still be tormented by your inability to trust anyone."

Kagome knocked him upside the head with Sango's clip-board, "Rude." Inuyasha instantly deadpanned. "No need for formalities, let's just skip to the brash exclamations instead."

A knee-jerk reaction caused Sango to laugh inappropriately at her friend's behaviour- then pausing to assess her now missing clip-board. "Ayye lassy, that be why they call ye _Quick-hand Kaggs._ "

"Ay—ye!" She bellowed back, swinging her arms for comedic emphasis. Inuyasha stood between the clutches of _the worst_ pirate impersonators in history, mentally drained, making for any contribution of witty commentary an impossibility.

"Wait," Kagome heaved out between the barrels of laughter, "What's the surprise?"

Looking around, her sight finally landing on the plastic tray full of counsellor confidentiality, Sango gave a nervous guffaw. This even bothered Inuyasha, who was trying his best to pay as little attention to the girls' chatter as possible. He cocked a brow, his eyes growing suspect to Sango's drawn out reaction.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

AN: First of all, holy shit there are seven chapters published already, and secondly, THIS IS PERSONALLY MY MOST AWAITED CHAPTER. I'm so happy I can finally let it go into the world... in all its stupid glory. I mean to be realistic, its probably not _the_ best chapter to come. Its just fucking ridiculous in all its entirety, and makes me both cry, grin, and cringe so intensely.

Hope you're enjoying the progress! Thank all the gods- things are happening at the actual mountain now, we're here, they've arrived, the story can begIN.


	8. There's No I in Team (but)

**There's No** _ **I**_ **in Team (but there's an I in Hiten and Inuyasha).**

"You have got to be kidding." The two groaned in perfect unison, and then in distaste. "I know, I know. You can thank me later." She waved, her voice conveying distinct sarcasm. Kagome jumped forward, pulling Sango toward her chest in a feat of desperation. "Please tell me the other two people make up for _this_?" She whispered, however fruitless, earning a disgruntled stare from Inuyasha.

"Ah…" Sango began by flipping to the correct sheet on the clip-board. She hummed, not recognising either of the names listed, "I'll let you be the judge of that." Kagome understood, motioning the wipe of a woeful teardrop. "Protocol's first though. Let's get to the rest of your class and go from there." Sango looked to Inuyasha, gesturing for him to follow after Kagome. He answered back reluctantly with a peeved expression, but did as told.

* * *

As preparations began, students were informed by the trail's ranger of their hike. Although they seemed to be better at managing junior-level interactions, the majority of the class didn't argue. After an overall preparation was complete, the teacher directed each camp counsellor to collect their students and relay further information elsewhere- separate from the other groups. There was one counsellor to every four students which tied in well, with Inuyasha as an extra number, making the class split evenly.

Although most counsellors were parents or guardians of students, there were a few ex-students who had graduated in previous years. Amongst the few was Sango, having only graduated last year, she would be the youngest counsellor there. Oddly enough the only qualifications a counsellor needed was to be able to manage four students, instructing them with the information necessary, and reporting if anything went wrong. They were merely second-hand assistants who were guided under the teacher's consent.

Sango began to read off a sheet, accumulated with the many other hand-outs she had received. "Students will follow the marked trails to the bottom of the mountain, where they will spend the night and return to Tokyo in the afternoon. Activities will be run through morning till departure. Students must fill in their hiking booklet to be able to participate in tomorrow's activities. Booklets will be collected by appointed counsellor after students return. Please go through the booklets with the students before it is due time for the hike, answering any questions they may have."

"I think that last bit was for you" Kagome laughed, earning Sango a heavy sigh. "Here, I'll pass the sheet around and you can all have turns reading it. Because there's about twenty more paragraphs of this bullsh—"

"Why don't we talk about how this team is going to win, rather than what the camp counsellor is required to do?" A voice spoke up from behind Kagome, to which she turned around. Hiten; half of the renowned third-year brothership. To put a finger on Hiten would be like trying to hit a constantly moving object with no pattern of reference. In simple terms, this guy came off quite strong and unpredictable. The very few confrontations Kagome had with him were usually blunt, getting straight to the point. Of course it suited his nature to be the driven voice of the group, how this would go down with _teamwork_ is another issue all together.

Inuyasha sat back, leant against a supporting beam for an outdoor picnic area. He was reserved in conversation, and seemed to be nonchalant to the very idea of teamwork. After a while of Sango bickering back and forth with Hiten, the fourth team member sought it a good idea to step in.

This classmate was no other than Jinenji. A _very_ tall, young man with a large build- his face wove caring features which complimented his bold eyes. Kagome had worked with Jinenji on numerous projects during Social Studies; he was smart and very diligent. An admirable character she had come to enjoy the company of.

"It is important to know what needs to be done." He gestured for Kagome to speak up, causing her to choke a little but soon snapping back into reality. "Right, yes." She began, glancing through the sheet Sango had passed to her. "The hike should be fairly straight forward. There are many intertwining trails which each head to the bottom of the mountain eventually. Taking the shortest one would get us down there the quickest—"

"Great, it's sorted then." Hiten snorted. Unwilling to listen any further, he sat himself away from the group, clearly resigning from the discussion. "As... I was getting to, because we have to complete the booklet maybe we should divide up jobs?" Kagome asked, hoping this wouldn't turn into another group project nightmare. Her worst fear, having to do everything herself, and in return the marks being nowhere as good as they could have been.

"That's a good idea. Inuyasha, what do you want to do?" Sango smirked, noticing his level of irritation. She still wondered how Kagome had managed getting away with smacking him with that clip-board. "I _really_ don't care." He over enunciated, emphasising the intolerance in his tone.

"Oh come on," Kagome sprung up, moving into his field of personal space. "This is a team, Inuyasha. You've gotta take responsibility for something at least." He turned up his nose once again, earning a wince from Kagome. She stepped back with a sour expression, and then turned to Jinenji with a face of polar opposite.

"I think you should be in charge of the cell phone, Jinenji." Kagome smiled, giving him the confidence to accept. He appreciated her gesture, not many people gave their trust to him, and it was reassuring to know Kagome respected him. Jinenji nodded, trying to conceal a grin.

"Now then," Sango started, taking back her hold as camp counsellor. "Just remember to work together," she moved her gaze toward Inuyasha and Hiten namely, "that way all of this will be over with no harm done."

With a grunt from each of the boys, aside from Jinenji who was high in spirit, Sango lead her team to the meeting area where the hike would begin. On the walk over, Kagome veered backward to walk with Inuyasha, leaning in close to make sure he was listening.

Getting straight to the point she began her grilling. "Look here Inuyasha, I get it. We obviously didn't hit it off that great, and I feel the same way- but we need to start fresh. We're in this team _together_ , and plus you're friends with Sango and—"

"I _know_ Sango. I didn't say I was friends with her."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Staring at Inuyasha she felt her face wrinkle up. "That's… I, what? That isn't the point. Are you even paying attention to what I'm trying to get at?"

Inuyasha stopped too, matching her stare with an equally annoyed expression. " _The point is_ I'm not going to be friends with you just because we have mutuals. So warm up to me as much as you want because _this_ will never happen." He resumed walking, leaving Kagome to dawdle behind and gather her thoughts.

What _**is**_ that guy's problem? What kind of _**sane**_ person… Her thoughts went off track, and she decided to drop it- for now at least. Although Inuyasha was coming across as difficult, Kagome was persistent. She took in a deep breath, reassuring herself that she would be able to deal with whichever Inuyasha's type was.

"Please, take all the time you need. It's not like I'm the one going to be busted for being tardy." Sango let out a chuckle. She had waited ahead at a door leading through an easement, where the class was arranged to meet. As Kagome quickened her pace, Sango greeted her with an open arm- the other one occupied holding the door open. The friends walked off after their team, each lulled by the other's comforting presence.

Rested against Sango's side, Kagome sprung forward a thought. "You know, Inuyasha said you weren't friends." Sango faked a surprise, "That son of a bitch," Kagome laughed in reply, continuing to as they walked onward. "And I thought we were tight as!"

* * *

AN: Thanks for the continued support, see you next chapter!


	9. No-Brainer Brawl

**No-Brainer Brawl**

Surprisingly enough, their team was the first to arrive. Sango hummed, "I didn't think my presentation was _that_ lacking…" A snort sounded from Hiten, " _Lacking_ lacks how lacking it was." After a pause to decipher his reply, she gave a sly look to match his.

Kagome looked around, and again Inuyasha seemed to have separated himself from their group. She walked over and peeped up, hopeful he had considered what she'd spoken to him before. "Did you think about what I said at all?" Instead, he gave no response- causing Kagome to choke out a laugh. She turned to walk back to Sango, grumbling to herself, "I don't know why I expect a half-wit like you to be able to _think_ in the first place." A tug on her backpack said otherwise.

"Half-wit?" Inuyasha worded out each syllable as if the term itself was completely foreign. Kagome nodded with caution, the confident expression on her face beginning to falter. "The fuck do you know about me?" He spat out, hands in an open gesture demanding an immediate response. Taken aback by his retort, Kagome felt an essence of guilt digging through her stomach.

She stuttered to answer, struggling to look Inuyasha in the eyes. He looked genuinely offended, face screwed up with a stern look as if he'd been betrayed. With a passing of silence, Inuyasha signaled impatience. Kagome had to say something to make amends- and quickly. "Sorry for—"

"It's not nice to pick on girls you know."

Inuyasha snarled, biting together his teeth as he looked to the source of the comment. Kagome, quick to note whoever stood up for her would soon be in their grave too, also looked.

 _Houjou?!_

The atmosphere was now tense. Inuyasha stood tall- as would an opponent in battle, ready to deliver a powerful blow. Houjou's confrontational approach had proved fruitless, although Inuyasha seemed impressed by his confidence, the situation had come to an unnecessary escalation.

"I guess not," He started, "but I'm not that nice to begin with- so that doesn't really apply to me."

Houjou winced, observing Inuyasha's demeanour. Awfully cocky, he thought. Repositioning himself, he joshed up his index finger and began retaliation. "Take this as you will," Kagome saw her _saviour's_ life flash before her own eyes- if she didn't do something she'd without a doubt be sentenced as an accomplice for murder.

"It's—it's okay!" she blurted out, reaching her hand to Inuyasha's shoulder, "I forgive you!" Kagome looked back to Houjou, "See? All sorted!" Beginning to laugh nervously, she continued praying Houjou's impudence would back down.

His face soured for a moment before springing back into a regular smile. "Well if that's the case—" She interrupted, begging for the conversation to end immediately, "It is!" After successfully shooing away Houjou, and preventing a homicide case, she exhaled a sigh of relief. Only to be faced with another problem- Inuyasha.

" _You_ forgive _me_?" He asked with an aggravated scoff, causing Kagome to weep internally. Why were all the men in her life so difficult to deal with, she thought. Inuyasha raised his right hand, straining the knuckle joints and cracking them effortlessly. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a girl. I'm all for equality, you know?" Static was her only response, the weightiness of the situation only just sinking in.

He took the silence as a cue Kagome was prepared, and stepped forward. She winced, "You're… really going to hurt me _aren't you?!_ " Inuyasha put his left hand on an object tucked by his side, revealing a sword, "It depends if you want to fight. All I need is an apology—"

Kagome immediately saw the sword and jumped back, running toward Sango. " _Are you insane?!_ You want an _apology?!_ " Inuyasha snickered at her reaction, petting his sword back into place and relaxing his face, he followed over to Sango.

* * *

"Yeah, it's funny they only added it to the curriculum _after_ I graduated—" Sango instantly turned her vision to Kagome, stopping mid-sentence in a conversation with Jinenji. "Inuyasha," She fell to her knees, "trying." Her message seemed fragmented, the quick sprint over to Sango, as well as a rush of fear proving to be too much for Kagome. She threw her hand up, motioning toward Inuyasha in the distance. As their gaze met, Sango's alarmed expression turned amused.

"Inuyasha, I haven't seen you this attached to a stranger since that incident at the grocery store!" Kagome glared at Sango, using the rest of her strength to mutter about treason. "I'll ignore that remark, on the condition you keep _her_ in order," Inuyasha stood smug, a pointed finger in Kagome's direction. Sango pouted, "I was hoping _you_ would do that for me."

Kagome groaned louder, allowing herself to grovel on the floor in front of her team. Inuyasha crossed his arms to his chest, trying to hold back a laugh. "Pay me and I'd consider it."

Sango looked defeated, "I'd have thought Kagome-chan would be pay enough…" Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head with a mock-apologetic smile. "Sad to say, but the girl's gotta have something going for her to be used as compensation." Sango agreed, acting on half-hearted disappointment.

Kagome instantly stood up, having had enough insults thrown at her, she pet the back of her dress clean of dirt. " _Great,_ glad I had to bear witness to this _completely_ inappropriate conversation, now can we _please_ get on with the day?"

* * *

A wave of relief flooded Sango's conscience as groups soon began to join their place at the meeting area. This Social Study class wasn't particularly large- however there were still a total of five individual groups to manage. Their teacher came to the front, standing next to the trail ranger. She clapped a hand against her binder, and soon the murmuring of students came to a silence.

"Gathering you're all well accustomed to the hike's schedule, I'll have this time to answer any questions- from students or counsellors."

For the next ten or so minutes, she answered mostly counsellor queries. At one point the students began to mingle within other groups, until she noticed and ordered everyone back to their places. After 'question-time' was over, she peered at her watch, and then pulled a sheet of paper from her binder.

"Groups will leave separately, with a fifteen minute interval in-between. You are free to decide which paths to take, as a team, as long as you make your way down the mountain before seven."

The crowd hummed unenthusiastically, signalling agreement to their teacher. She smiled, and in an attempt to bring up their moral, she continued. "As long as your booklets are completed, you could make it down before five."

Although the two hour let seemed appealing, students still had a long distance to venture. As the first group was called forward, the other four rested up in attempt to prepare for the hike ahead.

Inuyasha observed the interactions between counsellor and students, bidding their goodbyes and exchanging pleasantries. While distracted, Sango snuck a hand on his shoulder, to which he met her face in close proximity.

"Just wait till I tell Miroku how close you got to me," Inuyasha sneered, "He'll go off the fucking wall." Sango raised an eyebrow and stood upright, "Only if you live to tell the tale." He let out snicker- Sango's threats weren't exactly the most frightening as they were lame. She was much more fearsome when she was serious, any threats given then and you'd be as good as gone.

Inuyasha had positioned himself on a tree stump, not exactly a welcoming seat for company, but Sango found a spot on the ground close enough to him to engage in conversation. "To be fair, I didn't know you'd be on this trip today."

He sighed in return, "You're telling me."

"I would've introduced you to Kagome if I knew. Considering how long the good monk and I have known you, it's strange you and Kagome have never met." Inuyasha guffawed, " _Good monk_ , that's a nice save." Any sane person would quit whilst they were ahead, but Inuyasha didn't have any problem battling against Sango's guns. She instantly covered her mouth with a hand, and fixed an annoyed expression toward Inuyasha- too flustered for a compelling fight.

"She does seem familiar though," he trailed off, looking to observe Kagome. She was seated beside Jinenji, who towered immensely over her. Hiten sat opposite, each elbow rested on his knees. Undoubtedly, Kagome had a certain glow to her. An ability to bring people together- a link between the contrasts.

Inuyasha piped up, "Never thought of bringing her along to those god-awful dates you guys dragged me on?" An immediate response from Sango, spat out in rage, "I have _never_ gone on a date with Houshi-sama!"

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, and as if _date_ was the cue-card, Kagome popped up out of nowhere. She gave a sly look to her friend, nudging her side for more information. "Just how many _dates_ have you two been on without me, huh?"

Head in hands, Sango sat groaning with embarrassment. Kagome continued to pry, laughing at her friend's pain. "On second thought, spare me." Inuyasha snorted, causing her to look over toward the voice, meeting gaze with a now familiar hanyou. "Oh you're here..."

"Oh _you're_ here," he parroted. Kagome looked again at his attire, noticing the only thing Inuyasha was carrying was that sword. "Did you come unprepared on purpose?" Spurring out a gun shape with his fingers, he paired the action with a click of his tongue and pointed the pose toward Kagome. "Yep, all for your inconvenience."

Jinenji and Hiten followed after Kagome, their entire group migrating to surround Inuyasha. She winced at his previous comment. "Do you often draw crowds?" An undertone of mock-interest seeping through her question. He had to admire her drive when it came to trash-talking, although he was of yet to receive any major physical blows to back them up.

Inuyasha smirked, joshing a glance at her figure, "Better to stand out than look as average as you."

A proud retort to say the least, however, both Sango and Jinenji weren't looking impressed. Fury belted down, and from Kagome came the infliction of a _major physical blow._ As major as you can get from being pushed off a tree stump, at least. She's got guts, he thought, face full of forest top-soil.

* * *

AN: Back at it again with the bickering! Actually I think it's been non-stop arguments this entire fic. Can't remember if I use physical appearance further on in the story as means of insults, but re-reading it here reminded me of Ranma toward Akane, although it probably goes with any childish attitudes hahaha. Enjoy, and see you next chapter! ㈳4


	10. Contrasting

**Contrasting**

The clarity of the sky contrasted against the overgrowth of the forestry- a mountainous landscape which could be seen as a separate world from the inside. The walls were thick, plastered with the construct of decades, untamed shrubs acted as a boundary for mountain life. Dampness soaks into the soles of all inhabitants, light through the canopy acting as an agent of moisture and heat. The inside of this world thrives within a greenhouse of weather, creek openings and sun bathed patches all reflecting the warmth of their sun.

Between it all, paths had been cleared for the convenience of humans seeking to experience such an environment. These exact paths were, as of today, being greeted by third year students. With thanks to the mobile devices each individual team possessed, a geographical tag could be pinpointed on their locations. Already, differences could be seen in decision making. Ones who came across signs marking lengthier and shorter paths, ones choosing whether to take the detours in time, and those on a direct route down the mountain.

Out of the several teams to be headed down to their campsite, one remained to begin. Allocated team leader Higurashi Kagome stepped to the plate, followed by three other team members.

"And Higurashi," their teacher spoke, "I suppose your team has had enough time to prepare for today?" Kagome looked to her group, amongst them were few who had proven capable of group activities yet. With a final glance, she gestured an arm to Jinenji and gave a nod in her teacher's direction.

Sango pushed back the bad feeling lingering at the back of her head, "Not doubting my preparation skills are you, sensei?" Kagome glanced back to Sango, darting a face of disbelief. An essence of 'did you really just say that to the teacher?!' caught sight.

In an attempt to silently scold her friend's actions, Kagome was met with her teacher's response. She looked impressed to Sango's feat. With a glint in her eye, she looked again to her clipboard as though to hide a sneer remark. "It's not the skills I doubt; it's the execution of the procedure."

A comical snap broke her confidence- Sango had been taken care of in one precise shot. Inuyasha grinned on bending down to the now heavily grounded Sango, "That's gotta hurt, hey Sango?" Kagome scuttled over to her friend, shooing away the pest at hand, "If you're going to be bothersome, at least do it with the team."

He snorted, "And why would I want to bother a bunch of losers like them, when I can get the best results here?" Kagome looked to him with confusion, "Best results here? She hasn't even given a comeback—"

Inuyasha leaned in, a devious look paired with an offset grin. He pointed a finger to the indent between Kagome's nose and upper lip, "Best results here." As she looked down, he flicked upward. On realisation she had just been fooled, Kagome bawled her fists up and met Inuyasha's gaze with a silent scream of frustration.

His grin subsided, and he offered a genuine hand toward Sango. As she got up, Kagome studied his intentions. She made a mental note which was not quite the easiest to decipher. Maybe after you got to know him… he wasn't all bad? For Sango to tolerate him he must have at least one positive attribute, she thought.

"All drama aside, are you ready to begin?"

The group nodded toward the teacher, each to their own level of enthusiasm. Kagome heaved a goodbye to Sango as if they would be parting for days. She laughed in return, cupping a hand around one side of her mouth to shout nonsense.

"Don't let those boys tug you about, Kagome-chan! Kick their asses if they try anything funny on you! Watch out for that Inuy—"

Kagome threw back an irate glance, noticing the guile in her friend's words. She turned back around, running toward her group, "I can't hear you anymore!"

Entering the pathway, she swung around to face Inuyasha. He returned her look with a glare, pointing one finger to an ear atop his head. "She mightn't, but I can."

Kagome put a hand over her mouth, silencing her calls and feigning an apology. "Sorry," she whispered, a smirk containing anything but honest regret. He rolled back his eyes, continuing to walk behind the rest.

"If you're done, could we get on with this?" Hiten demanded, already a concerning distance in front the rest. Inuyasha snorted in response, "Who the fuck are you ordering around? Not my fault all she does is start shit—"

"I'm not starting anything!" She snapped back, Jinenji agreeing in defence. "Besides, we still need to go over the activity booklet- what if one of the questions relates to the start of our hike?" Hiten groaned, "You think I care about completing the bookwork? One of you pieces of shit can fill mine in for me," he threw the book at Kagome, pinning a glare in her direction. "You're team leader, you do it."

As it would seem, this ticked a pressured nerve- one that had probably began straining since Inuyasha had entered. Kagome propped the booklet against a nearby tree, bundling hers and Hiten's together. He snorted at her obedience. However satisfying, it was a pathetic sight each time another cowered before his wrath.

Eyes followed their way toward Hiten, who continued to walk off in front the group. Kagome winced, clearing her throat to sway the attention toward herself. As if she had just thought of a retort to his behaviour, or there was some need for an extended pause between one, she continued with grace. "And just who are you calling a piece of shit?"

If Inuyasha had learnt anything about Kagome in the short time he'd spent in her presence, it was that she was well advanced in luring an unsuspecting opponent closer toward her ultimate fury. A subsiding of anger only meant something major was about to occur. Jinenji looked to Inuyasha, and then to his booklet. "Unsettling…" he murmured, popping open his pen's tip and beginning to score answers on the first page.

* * *

A/N: This feels like a teaser for the next chapter more than anything, haha.


	11. Corresponding

**Corresponding**

Hiten looked genuinely furious. Anger riled up inside him as he yearned to feel the superiority he so desired. Both Kagome and Inuyasha noted this. She had heard of his behaviour through peers, but never bore witness to a full-blown tantrum. She felt intimidation pinch at her, however, her own temper stood its ground to match his. Inuyasha stared for a while in her direction, though to be carefully observing her demeanour. It was not until she glanced back for a moment did he shift his gaze toward Hiten.

With Jinenji and Inuyasha seeming to be unwilling to provide any moral support, she tried to reign in her own boiling anger. Clearing her mouth of dried saliva, and taking in a deep breath, Kagome stood with her back straight.

"Look around you, Hiten. We aren't just anywhere right now; we're in a group situation with a task to complete. By all means act this way in your own time, but you're sharing time with three other people right now. I'm not ordering you to fill this booklet, but you ordering us to only confirms you want it completed for one reason or another. I can tell you this now, as team leader, that isn't happening. If you want it done, do it yourself."

With a propelling silence, Kagome flipped around the bundle of papers to reveal Hiten's. She held it up in his direction, her face emitting an essence of persuasion. Her gesture made for a decision to be made: either Hiten to take back the booklet, or leave it with Kagome.

His nostrils, although still flared, had stopped breathing out at the force of a thousand lightning bolts. Hiten's face was still very tense, but this was only the debris of this almost outburst. As to speak, the storm seemed to have passed. "Keep it," he began. Striking a glare past Kagome's eyes, a lifeless manner encompassed his being.

"Your brainless _leader_ will need it for kindling when none of you stupid fucks can make it to camp by six." A grin slowly widened. It spoke of selfish intentions devoid of any actual compassion, and once it fully spread across his face, he turned away from the group and headed down the path ahead.

Inuyasha winced at the remark, reaching across to grab the booklet from Kagome. She glanced to him, watching as he rolled the papers together and mumble something which sounded like a curse. He stretched his arm backward and released, pegging the bundle into the distance.

As if dropping a pebble into a well, a loud groan sounded back to them- indicating it had made contact. Inuyasha grinned, admiring his own skills. A confident ploy in his voice spoke, "I doubt we'll be seeing him for a while."

On Hiten's departure, Kagome heaved an exhausted sigh. Her brain rattled inside, each passing moment counting up another event and its consequence. Jinenji took to the side of the footpath and continued on the group's assignment. An atmosphere was choking at Kagome, putting her usual aura on hold- Jinenji and Inuyasha both realised this.

Unable to sit still, Inuyasha locked eyes with the back of Kagome's compressed figure. The air became more stagnant as humidity sunk in. Every remanent feeling made him more irritated and compelled to say something. _Anything._

It was decided, and he would have to act quickly, or risk breathing a toxic mood for the next several hours. Inuyasha allowed his mouth to open, and left the rest up to organic conversation.

"That was pretty gutsy, I've gotta admit."

A voice blanketed her thoughts into mere static, and Kagome could feel herself being pulled back into reality's current. She felt a wave of uncontrollable fluster filter throughout her being, weakening her knees and tugging at her chest- a single voice hindering her incapable of composure.

"But take it from me, guys like that are stupidly dangerous." As Inuyasha continued, Kagome was certain she would burst at the seams. "If he went for it, you'd be in for a hurting." An overwhelming degree of emotion close to defeat kept her begging the gods for him to leave her be. The force at which she was holding her eyelids open dawned as an impossible feat, and gradually till her strength couldn't hold up any longer, the welled up pools overflowed.

Kagome peered over her shoulder, her face uncovered, unsure of how to take in Inuyasha's gentle words. "Funny thing coming from a guy who wanted to get me with his sword," she choked out, the tone of her voice obstructed by an anxious muffle of laughter and wails. He attempted a smile in retort, but concern obscured its legitimacy.

Jinenji peered over the two, passing Kagome a piece of leaf. "It's soft. You can wipe your face." She nodded, and mopped up the remaining tears with a pleasant smile. Although Kagome looked happier, Inuyasha made a growl in her direction. _Unpredictable woman, I bet she manipulated me into feeling bad for her._ He thought. "Whatever, I guess you know better than to get on people's nerves."

His comment was vague and sarcastic, a tone which came as a welcomed relief for Kagome. She widened her smile, striking a warm gaze toward Inuyasha. He averted his eyes, his gut churning a lump of embarrassment, "Quit it, would you? You're creeping me out." Looking for an escape from Kagome, Inuyasha gestured to Jinenji that it was time for their hike to move on.

* * *

Gathering camp items into her box, Sango examined its contents. _All this paperwork… you'd think this was a months-long excursion_ , she thought.

"Not too much work for you?"

She averted her gaze to the group in front of her; they were other camp counsellors as well as the class's teacher. "Shouldn't be," she let out an appropriate laugh and smiled. As they went on ahead, Sango pulled out her cellphone.

The screen showed notification for one new message. On opening, there was no surprise who the sender was. She sighed, _don't you ever give up?_

"See you soon?"  
-Miroku

The message enclosed an image file. It showed a clearing within a forest, as well as a small building which read _Administration_. In the centre was a fire pit with four logs around it, indicating the boundary. Without mistake, this was the campsite at the mountain's base. The same one she was required to meet at within the hour.

Her sigh turned into a frustrated groan. Returning the cell to her back pocket, Sango retrieved her keys and made her way over to the car park. The mountain was inside the grounds of a national park amongst many other mountains and lands in the area. Unlike most the others, this mountain included a semi-sealed road which climbed to its peak. Ages ago, there may have been a small village, shrine, or castle atop it, but now it was home to a dainty café spot and information centre (as well as a car park.)

Loading into the back seat her camp equipment, Sango looked once again at her cellphone. She pulled up the number for Kagome's group, contemplating calling just for venting purposes. An emergency call made? _No, I have no idea what you're talking about, Sensei_. Throwing her phone to the seat beside her, Sango closed her door and started the engine. "Maybe not the best idea," She mumbled, reversing out of her park and toward the exit.

* * *

A/N: We're almost at chapter twelve, and although the things beyond that are exciting- they aren't complete! Please look forward to more content, but I have to warn it may take some time to surface. It's already been taking time, but I guess I'm just saying this entire project is a constant work in progress. I probably want to finish it as much as you guys reading would love to see it finished. Thanks for the support, and I hope you'll still be around once it's done!


End file.
